It is known in vehicle body sunshades to mount a sunshade panel on a support rod which is pivotally mounted on the vehicle body. This sunshade panel is pivotal on the rod so that the sun visor can be moved between a stored position against the headliner or pivoted down to shield the driver's eyes from incoming sunlight. It is also known to provide such a sunshade which slides axially along the support rod so that the sunshade may be better positioned to block the sunlight.
Prior art sunshades have employed somewhat complex bearing devices to permit the sunshade to both rotate about the rod and slide axially along the rod.
The present invention provides a new and improved sliding sunshade of economical manufacture.